


Adore

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Can Lydia trust Stiles to let him be there for her? Can she open herself up to be vulnerable to him?  She doesn't know how, but he can show her. AU.Disclaimer





	Adore

Stiles never thought he would be on the bus again but with Roscoe in the shop...and with his dad at work already …he didn’t have a choice. Flexing his arms, a silent hiss escaped. His muscles were sore from lacrosse. And the jerking bus didn’t make it better. Riding on the bumpy back roads felt better with Roscoe than with this.

Loud freshmen in the back of the bus. Loud music playing 3 seats from him. How could the driver deal? But somehow the woman kept her focus on the road.

He placed his backpack beside him so no one could sit by him. He wasn’t a morning person. And he didn’t want to have small conversation with some random person. He placed his headphones in his ears, gripping the seat at the abrupt stop…

The strawberry blonde let out a yawn, starring at the bus before her. She took one last look at her home, biting her lip. Maybe she should go back.

“You coming dear?”  the older woman asked sweetly. Lydia gripped her purse walking up the stairs.

What would be the point? If she went inside her granny would insist she turn around.

When she got on she was reminded why she didn’t like the bus. The clutter of the people. The loud noises. She should have walked today. Then her eyes caught his.

Stiles.

The boy in her chemistry class. He could make anyone laugh. It could be a little annoying at times. But lately, she found herself looking forward to first hour.

His eyes were this beautiful caramel color. She didn’t know anyone except for him who had them. Begging with her eyes, he moved his backpack.

“Thank you.” He nodded moving his attention out the window. Her green orbs had flecks of gold. And her long strawberry hair was never out of place. There was no word to describe her.

She was the kind of girl who girls wanted to be around but were jealous because they couldn’t. The girl who knew the right thing to wear. Who was going to succeed without trying. Her intellect. Her eloquence…..

He stiffened at the weight on his shoulder. Looking down, a soft smile was on her sleeping face. he couldn’t disturb her. Not with the black bags under her eyes. It must have been another rough night with her grandmother.

It was a small town after all. Lydia Martin was the girl whose parents weren’t there. And Lorraine was the kind hearted woman who wouldn’t abandon her own granddaughter. She was strong. And Lydia had inherited her strength.

He had to admit he enjoyed her light touch. It was causing these jolts in his skin….

As the bus pulled up in the parking lot, he was oblivious to the driver’s eyes on them.

“Lydia.” He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. She was lost in her dreams as others walked off the bus. Licking his lips, he moved his thumb across her cheek slowly. “Lydia.”

“Yeah.” Her eyes were shut. And she didn’t want to open them. She felt this comforting warmth through her. Instinctively she gripped his arm...

His eyes widened as she gently rubbed his bicep. It wasn’t every day a gorgeous girl gave him attention like this. Even if she wasn’t aware.

“Lydia.”

“Hmmmm.” This felt so good to her.

“We’re here _.”_ A light smile graced her face as she opened her eyes slowly. Green met amber. Both felt their cheeks on fire. Processing what just happened. Stiles moved his hand. Lydia folded her lips tearing her eyes away from his.

“Sorry.” She quickly grabbed her purse. Too embarrassed to even say thank you, she rushed off.

“Wait.” Stiles yelled with her phone in his hand.

 _“_ Better catch up with her loverboy _.”_  The bus driver advised the flannel wearing teen. He nodded, rushing off.

But he didn’t see her in the crowd of students. He could spot her strawberry blonde hair anywhere.

How could she have done that? She placed her hair behind her ears. It wasn’t the end of the world but it definitely made him feel uncomfortable. And he should have been.

Was it kind of weird that she found herself smiling at the thought of the boy who tripped over his shoes as he walked in the halls? Not laughing at him. But. There was a certain way he carried himself than most guys here. Sure he was sarcastic and a little mischievous…but. He just comfortable in his own skin…..

Her heels clicked as she sat on the picnic table near her locker. Opening her purse she pulled out her mirror. O wow. She really did look tired. No amount of foundation made it better. Putting her head down on the table, she felt a presence beside her.

“Allison.” She didn’t have to look up to know who it is.

“You know just because you stopped being my friend doesn’t mean I stopped being yours.” She offered a sad smile, rubbing her back. She had been following since she got off the bus. She was surprised her sister had made it this far without passing out.

“Allison…..” She lifted her head.

_“Sorry. That’s was unfair to say. I. I just. I just want you to trust me to understand. I do understand. I love you. I want to help.”_

Her sister had to help take care of her grandmother. But that didn’t mean shutting her out completely.

_“Maybe you can come for a sleepover. Makeup tutorials. Junk food. Popcorn. I just really miss you Lyds.”_

Lydia missed her sister too. But lately, her grandmother had been having these nightmares. These night terrors that caused deadly screams. It woke up the whole neighborhood. And it took hours to settle her down. And by that time, it would be 6 in the morning….

The gorgeous brunette waited for a response. She didn’t like seeing her physically drained. She was such an amazing and loyal person. Lorraine was all she had left. Besides her…

“I just…” Lydia hated those big brown puppy dog eyes. Allison had perfected them. She did want to have fun again. She missed singing off key with her. Talking about boys. Movies. Trading clothes and jewelry. “Maybe this weekend.”

Allison hugged her. She was going to make this the best weekend ever.

Stiles saw the two from afar. Now was a good time to give it back to her. She probably didn’t even know she lost it. Walking towards them he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott?”

“Who else would it be?”  His eyes landed on the pink phone in his brother’s hand. “I take it that’s not yours.”

“It’s Lydia's.”

“Lydia as in Lydia Martin. Lucky you. You’ve been crushing on her for months.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head. He hated how his brother knew him so well.

Lydia was so brilliant. She was the girl who knew every answer and every explanation. Yet it didn’t stop her curiosity. Plus it didn’t help that she was ambitious. Already she was in the paper for getting a perfect SAT score. Let’s not forget stunning.

He didn’t know when he began to see her in this light?

Scott shook his head. His brother had it bad for the red head. Lydia was cute but not like her friend….

“Why don’t you give it to her?” Stiles tried to hand Scott the phone.

“What running scared?” He grinned with his focus on the brunette.

“More like..I don’t want to have a clutz attack and  drop it.”

“That’s what pockets are for?” Scott retorted with laughter as Stiles put it in his pocket wiping his sweaty palms. “That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. I mean they don’t bite. I got a couple of classes with Allison. She’s sweet. She’s always smiling…..”

“Look who’s talking.” Scott gave him chastising eyes “Alright. Alright. Twist my rubber arm.”

When the boys walked to the girls, both became silent. Not knowing what to say. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat as Lydia stared at him with curiosity. O no. He was here to make some mean comment about this morning…..

_“Look Stiles I…” Lydia began._

“Here is your phone.” he blurted out. It was so jumbled she had to replay it in her head. Her eyes widened as rubbed the back of his head.

But their eyes never parted. She didn’t even realize it was gone.

“You took off before I could give it to you.”

“O” Lydia folded her lips. When did she turn into a pessimist? Stiles may be a lot of things but he defiantly was a good person.

“Thank you.” He held it out to her as her fingers lightly touched his, grabbing it.

 Allison smiled looking between the two. She couldn’t help but notice Scott’s eyes on her. Moving her hair behind her ear she gave him a shy smile. He always made her nervous when he sat beside her in class.

“We will go. Leave you two alone.” Allison grabbed her bag getting up. It was obvious Lydia wanted to talk to Stiles.

Scott blushed at Allison’s words. Was he reading it right? Did she want to spend time with him? Outside of class?

Stiles noticed Scott was still as a statue. He was only focused on Allison walking to him.

“No don’t” Stiles and Lydia said in sync. Blushing furiously. She gripped her sister’s hand to keep her there.

“I mean. I didn’t mean to interrupt I just. You left your phone. And now you got it back. So I will just go. We will just go….” Stiles regretted it instantly. He liked talking to her.

“….But….” Scott pulled himself out of his trance. “But if you want to I can walk you to class Allison.”

“I would really like that.”

_Riiiiiinnnnngggggg_

Lydia watched Allison walk off with Scott. She always had better luck with finding good guys. Not her. The ones who wanted her wanted just her image. Not her sass. Or her intellect.

What made Stiles different? He would probably be nice and then change….

She got up from the picnic table.

“I will see you in class.” Stiles walked off. Why was he so awkward? It’s not like she would want to be bothered by him.

Twtwtwtw

Stiles followed her with his eyes as she entered the room. She would never make the mistake of going to the bathroom as soon as the bell rung. Because the only available seat was next to him.

As the teacher passed out their lab reports, the two got settled. Doing whatever it took to not talk to each other. But they would have to in order to finish this experiment.

She looked in her purse again. How could she not have any rubber bands?

“What are you looking for?” He gave her the goggles.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She put the goggles on as began the Bunsen burner.

“Here.” It was like he was reading her mind. “I don’t want to lose points because of safety. Not like it could hurt you but I am trying to keep my 93.” He gave her a light smile.

“This is my second thank you to you.” He nodded as they worked. He noticed everything about her. Her full lips. Her perfect eyebrows. She was so small….

“Stiles write down the temperature.”

“Umm yeah right.” He obeyed, checking to make sure they had the right liquids and flasks.

It wasn’t like she didn’t notice him either in her peripheral vision. His lean form. The muscles from lacrosse. His hair was no longer messy. He was so tall. And his hands were so….

“Crap.” She spilled some on the liquid on the table. He grabbed some paper towels wiping it up.

“No big deal. I do it all the time.” He placed his hand on her back. He was close to take in her eyes again. They held this fear and worry. “You need to sit down?” She only nodded.

There were more things to think about. Like her grandmother.

“I can do it.” She nodded. How embarrassing. she was practically gawking at him as he continued the task.

And surprisingly he didn’t break a Bunsen burner or burn himself.

Folding her lips, she excused herself with the teacher’s permission. Stiles followed her with his eyes.

Lydia locked herself in the bathroom stall. Hearing her voice would make everything better. She let out a yawn dialing….

Lorraine looked at her phone wiping her hands on her apron. She hated how this was affecting her Ariel. Lydia was always the extraordinary child. Quoting famous speeches and math theorems when she was only in middle school.

 _“Hey granny”_ all her life this woman had to compensate for two parents. Never thinking that she was all she needed. But she was...

 _“Aren’t you supposed to be in class_?” The woman had her schedule memorized. It was just like her to be strong for the both of them.

 _“Yes but I just had to hear your voice again_.” Lorraine smiled as she stirred the cake batter. “ _Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“Yes. I got my new medication. A lesser dosage should help. This isn’t the first time this has happened Ariel.”_

“I know that. But it’s still scary. So I am going to come home. To take care of you make sure you get some sleep and you not over exerting yourself.”

“If by over exerting myself you mean baking a cake and then getting started with dinner then yes I am.” Apparently, the sass was an inherited trait.

“Granny…”.

"Lydia, I understand your concern and I love you for it. But you’re treating me like I’m old. I’m 75 years young. And I’m not at my breaking point. I’m not an incompetent.”

Lydia didn’t mean to start an argument.

“I never said you were. Stop being mad at me for worrying about you. Granny i…I got to do my best to keep you here with me..please…you need to get your sleep.”

“You do your best by me when you make straight as. And be independent like how I taught you. Ariel. Dear. Please. Don’t leave school.”

“Ok.”

“Promise me. Swear on your red lipstick.”

“Ok, I swear….on my red lip stick. Only if you promise to take your medicine on time. As in not late.”

“Ariel. A queen is never late.”

“But she can be stubborn.” Lydia retorted. It was hard to tell who the actual parent was at times.

“Fine. I promise. Now get your butt back in class. I love you, Ariel.”

“I love you too.”

Then this guilt came. She was letting Stiles do all the work. He was such a good guy. She wondered why he was single? I mean she had heard other girls talk about how handsome he was. Even when they were at dances she would watch him dance without rhythm…

What was wrong with her? She was thinking about him when she should be thinking about granny. The only person who ever cared about her. Her real mother. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She was just one person with this huge weight on her shoulders. Not that her grandmother was a burden, but her parents didn’t even care. Didn’t even call to check up on her. Whenever it got too quiet Natalie and Aaron would seep into her mind. This resentment stung her…..

“Lydia” she folded her lips at Stiles walking towards her in the hall. Her eyes questioned his. “I asked the teacher to let me check up on you.”

“I’m fine.” She rubbed her eyes, heading back to class. Hearing him walk behind her.

“No, you’re not.” He stated matter of factly.

She turned around, holding herself. “Just stop doing this.”

“Doing what.”

“The bus ride. The rubber band. The assignment. This.”

“The bus was you technically.” She blushed. She knew her perception of a good guy was off.

“Wait.” she walked off as he ran behind. Catching her hand. Instinctively he rubbed his thumb across her palm. The jolts came back. He wondered if she felt it too because no longer did her face hold her worry. Her green eyes softened at his light touch. Her body missed this warmth from him.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant. Why can’t I just be nice to you?”

She shrugged. As smart as she was she didn’t know the answer to that.

Or why she was still holding his hand.

Letting it go she headed back to class.

Twtwtwtw

It was almost lunch and his mind was still on her. The two worked silently for the rest of first hour. And when the bell rang, she just left. He would find her in the hallway between classes. But she just kept walking.

Wasn’t it obvious why he was doing this? Because he cared. He looked forward to seeing her red lips. Hearing her sass. Or just her raising her hand. He admired her everything. It was etched in his mind. How she let go of his hand. It was so easy for her to say goodbye…..

“Stiles.” Scott caught his attention. His lacrosse stick gripped tightly. He almost forgot where he was. Practice. Finstock had his whistle ready to blow.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg_

“And there it is.” Stiles took his helmet off.

“Go wash off the smell of defeat.” The coach’s harsh tone no longer affected them. “One of the worst practices ever.”

“You always say that coach.”

“Shut up Stilinski before I bust your eardrum.” He gripped his whistle tightly.

 Stiles rolled his eyes walking in the locker room. Shaking his head at Scott’s goofy grin.

“He can just never give me a break.”

“Nope.” Scott put his shirt on. “So mind if Allison sits with us at lunch?” Stiles stiffened at the question. Of course, he and Allison would work. He would work with anybody because he wasn’t socially awkward.

“I was gonna skip out on lunch. I feel a pop quiz coming on tomorrow.” He said casually.

“In what class?” Scott leaned against his gym locker.

“Since when did you become my father?” Stiles refused to look at him.

“Since when did you start lying to me? Come on tell me.” His dark eyes demanded an answer.

“If Allison comes then she will bring Lydia. And right now I don’t want to see her because I keep embarrassing myself around her. I just can never say the right thing to her. It sucks being me.. Every time I think there is a chance to have some thing…I can’t.”

“No, what you can’t do is avoid her. You got to talk to her.”

Twtwtwtw

“Allison I am not talking to him. What about what I just told you didn’t make sense?” Lydia walked through the aisles searching for the right book to do this report.

“Lydia you aren’t the first girl to run away from her feelings.”  Allison leaned against the bookshelf with arms folded. If only she would listen.

“Why do you make everything into some romance novel? It’s not. Just because I have whatever it is I have for him doesn’t mean I will act on it. I won’t. I can’t.”

“Ok just answer this question. How many times have you thought about his eyes?” Her eyes brightened. “Or waiting for the bell to ring because you can’t breathe until you see him? It’s like whatever hell you go through...it doesn’t matter when you see his face. Because he’s all that matters.” Lydia didn’t know Allison felt this way about Scott.

But that was her fault for not being there the past months. She saddened grabbing her hand.

“I’m sorry.” Allison smiled. That was the best part of their relationship, instant forgiveness.

“Scott. It’s hard not to like him. I mean. Maybe because I never had a boyfriend before. But I know he’s different. And he’d be good for me.”

“Then meet him for lunch but I am not going. I can't. Please don’t try to fix this. I don’t want it to be fixed.”

“Alright.”  Lydia was a big girl. Who could make her own decisions. Even if she thought this was wrong for her to do.

She was surprised her sister had let her go without answering the question. But she was right. She couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles’ eyes. She couldn’t erase how good his touch felt. She felt a chill up her spine, walking to the exit.

And then Stiles walked in. With his stupid cute moles and his stupid flannel that only he could wear. And her eyes always found his.

And they were begging for one moment.

He didn’t know if he should turn around or walk past her and not say anything. He couldn’t do it. He could ignore his dad. Finstock. Even Scott’s unwavering optimism. But not Lydia.

 _“I don’t know what this is between us. But can we just talk?”_ He pleaded. His eyes bored into hers as she gripped her book.

“Stiles. I don’t want to talk. Or think. And right now that’s what you are making me do. Think.” Her mind was shot at the moment.

She took a deep breath. And another.

Lydia just said he made her think. He wasn’t making up the conviction in her voice. Her confused eyes.

“Right now I just want to breathe. I have so much on my mind. And it's….it won’t go away. It won’t….”

“I can’t get my granny out my head. She says she’s fine. I might be paranoid but I can’t help it. And I’m so tired Stiles.”

He cupped her face. It was a new natural instinct. One she must have felt too. Her eyes held this urgency. “Which is why you are going home.”

“I can’t make her worried about me. Or mad. I promised I wouldn’t go home….” Here she was babbling, being embraced. And she didn’t know how to handle it _._

“Lydia we’re all worried about you. Does Lorraine know what this is doing to you?” She shook her head.

“And I don’t want her too. Please. Don’t tell her.” She begged.

“Why don’t you want anyone to take care of you?”

“Stiles I don’t know how…it’s just been us two. I can’t stop now.”

“Then I will help.”

Twtwtwtw

Lorraine paced back and forth in the police station. First, it was a call from the school. Now it was this voice mail.

_Grandma, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me._

_Sh_ e ran her hands through her white hair. Lydia was responsible and mature. But why didn’t she give her a clear answer about where she was. On her way to the school, she didn’t see her walking her usual path. This wasn’t like her _._

Stilinski gave her a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. She accepted eventually. Sitting in the hard chair she sat the mug down on the sheriff’s desk.

“I don’t know where she is. She’s not with Allison. I talked to her. That’s the only friend she really has.” Stilinski listened to her.

“Are you sure she doesn’t have a boyfriend?”

“No. I checked her Instagram and Facebook. Nothing.” Stilinski was surprised she was that techno savvy.

He took a deep breath. This had to be a terrible feeling she was experiencing. He looked in the eyes of the woman who was his wife’s nurse before she died. He would do anything for her.

“Ok. Let me get on it. We are going to find her. If you want you can stay here. To be frank, you need to stay here until you can clear your mind _.”_

“Thanks, Noah.” She held his hand.

He was surprised that she was able to drive.  Heading for his car, his cell phone rang.

“Yeah Stiles.”

“Well hello to you too dad. Busy day?”

“Yeah. Long story short. Lorraine says Lydia is missing. Have the teachers noticed?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair. Licking his lips he looked at Lydia in his bed. She was taking a much-needed nap. She took off her makeup, much to his liking. And chose his old jersey to sleep in.

“That’s actually what I’m calling about. She’s with me.” He put his head on the steering wheel.

“Run that by me again.”

“I said….”

“I know what you said. What the heck were two thinking? I didn’t even know you two were dating. Out of all the stupid things you’ve done. And that includes taking the air out of my tires for April Fools…”

“Yeah, that was pretty funny.” Stiles stated, biting his tongue. The silence made him not push further.

“This takes the cake.”  He was shocked his father said that in one breath. How was he going to tell Lorraine this?

“Dad please listen. Give me five minutes.”

“Stiles your stories never take 5 minutes.”

“Maybe not but it’s the truth.”

“O lord.” He pressed his hand against his face. Hoping nothing inappropriate was going to be said. or worse. the use of a euphemism.  

“Lydia is at our house because she didn’t want to be at home. She’s sleeping. She’s restless from last night. Lorraine kept her up. But you can’t tell Lorraine that Lydia is tired because I promised Lydia. And we aren’t together.” He didn’t even know if they were friends.

“So you aren’t at the school either. Why didn’t I get a call?”

“Because…. I might. have changed the contact number…. from the sheriff’s station…. to my phone.” He stuttered.

“So how many times have you and Scott skipped?”

“Dad that’s not pertinent right now. Lydia is…..”

“Stiles. Lydia and you are supposed to be at school.”

“But dad. You weren’t there. You didn’t see her. Hear her. She just needed this…”.

“So now you know what Lydia needs?”

“Dad. I’m doing the right thing. Why can’t you trust me?”

“I know you did son. And I do…But once again your impulsive ways kick in. First you two left campus. Did you think about how Lorraine would react to this?”

“Yeah. That’s why Lydia sent her the voice mail…..”

What was the point of talking in circles? “Stiles we will discuss this later.”

“Thanks, dad.” He hung up the phone, nearly jumping at the touch on his back.

It was Lydia. In his jersey.

 When they got here, she asked if he something to change into. It must have sounded pretentious. And it was. But he didn’t mind. This whole day he had been taking care of her. Like how her granny took care of his mom. Mrs. Stilinski was a beautiful person. Her pictures were still around the house.

She moved the hair behind her ears. Avoiding his eyes. When she woke up in his bed she felt alone. She missed his presence.

He kept his back turned to keep from staring at her gorgeous legs. The burgundy matched her green eyes, stopping at her thighs.  “You can have it. It’s old.” She smiled, liking the smell of it.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“About 2 hours.”  Her eyes widened as she raced back to his room. Grabbing her clothes off the floor. Her grandmother was probably worried sick about her. She didn’t mean for this to happen.

“Lydia.” He walked up the stairs hearing the wheels turn in her head. When he got back to his room she was fully clothed.

“I got to go”. She made sure she had everything as he blocked the entrance to the door.” Move. Please.”

He only placed his hands on her shoulders. “Relax. Your grandmother is fine. She knows where you’re at. Just take a moment to breathe..i told my dad and he told her. So please just breathe.”

“You said you wouldn’t…….”

“I told him not to tell her. He didn’t. Please. Breathe.” She obeyed.

She took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand sitting her on his bed. “Did you get some rest?”

She nodded. “This has been a weird day for me is all.” She looked at his hand in hers. It was so big. So comfortable. His scent. She didn’t want to let it go. She didn’t want to leave him.

“Tell me about it. It’s not every day a gorgeous sassy genius lays her head on my shoulder and sleeps in my bed.” The two blushed.

“I never really said I was sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to.”

“It didn’t bother me.”

“Are you sure?” Her hand was still in his. Enjoying the closeness. Like him. A girl had never looked at him like this before.

“Yeah.” He tried to kill the cartwheels in his stomach. “Everything that Lorraine did for us. I’m returning the favor.” She returned his smile. “I’ll walk you home.”

“I would like that.”


End file.
